Scarred
by MarehhMexicola
Summary: Have you ever wondered what would happen if Edward hadn't been in Port Angeles that day to save Bella? Well i have. this is what i think would happen. please review if you want more. flamers welcome.rated t to be safe
1. Chapter 1

An: this is probably going to suck really, bad but what the heck. What would happen if the day Bella was in Port Angeles, Edward hadn't shown up? What if the group of guys has gotten to her? Well her is what I think would happen. The beginning is basically the same as it is in twilight, but a different outcome.

**Bella's POV**

Angela and Jessica told me they were going to the pier. I wanted to find a book store. The library in forks was pretty limited. "Are you sure you don't want to go with us?" Jessica chimed in. she gave me a sad look.

"No guys, its fine. I'm just going to that book store you told me about. I'll meet you guys back at the car in an hour." I didn't think it was fair to make Angela and Jessica sit there while I looked at books. I could get pretty caught up in a book store. Renee would never go book shopping with me because she knew I could spend hours in one shop.

"Ok, if you get lost just call my sell. Do you have any money for a payphone?"

"Yea, I'll call in thirty minutes too check in" I threw them a reassuring smile.

"Come on Jessica, Bella will be fine." She tried to end the conversation. She pulled Jessica's arm.

"Ok hold on, just take a left down the street and there is a book store." Jessica turned, and they walked away.

I walked off in the direction that Jessica had pointed. When I reached the store, I was slightly disappointed. There were dream catchers and crystals in the window. There was an older grey headed lady. _This is definitely not what I had in mind. _I didn't even bother walking in the store; I could tell I would find nothing of my interest.

I continued to walk down the street. I had 15 more minutes before I had to call Jessica, so I decided to try to find another store. The number of tourists walking around slowly decreased. Stores were becoming less frequent and I think I might be lost.

For some odd reason, I wished Edward was with me. I felt alone and afraid. As I walked down the street alone I heard footstep about 10 feet behind me. I turned to see four young guys starring at me and laughing. Their booming voices scared me.

When they caught my glance the taller one started said something. "Hey Honey slow down a bit." They all joined together in laughter. I quickened my pace, and turned at the corner. Two of the men kept walking straight while the other two followed me. I started to breathe heavily. I broke into a run. They didn't run after so I slowed after about 3 minutes afraid that I might trip. I turned to look back and I felt two hand grab my shoulders "Where do you think you are going sweetheart?" I wanted to rip his face off, but I couldn't move.

"I...I was just going to find my friends." I was mumbling now and couldn't even understand myself. He and his buddy laughed, the two other men crept up from behind me.

"Well we say you're staying with us for a little fun." It was the man with the booming voice. He placed his hand on my back.

My whole body started to shake, I thought about screaming but my throat was to dry. _What were those self defense moves Charlie had shown me? _They formed a circle around me. Tears started to fall from my eyes. _Thrust hand to the nose trying to break it. _What was I thinking? I couldn't over power these guys; not clumsy Bella.

"Aw don't cry hun, we promise you'll enjoy it as much as we will." He had cold hands, they were making me shiver. I could see the lust in their eyes. The closed in around me. They started ripping at my shirt. Their laughing was horrible. The last thing I remember was the man with the booming voice yelling "What's wrong with her?" Everything faded to black.

**Angela's POV**

It had been three hours since Bella had left. Jessica was crying and I was frantically pacing back and forth "Where could she have gone? What if something happened to her? We are going to be killed when chief Swan finds out. Poor Bella, she's probably terrified." Jessica babbled on I couldn't take it.

"Shut your damn mouth Jessica. We are going to find her and she is going to be perfectly fine." She glared at me wit hatred and shock. "We just have to look harder, come one we'll go check all the streets by that book store." I grabbed Jessica's hand and pulled her to her feet.

We raced down each street after the bookstore. There were a lot of warehouse buildings and dark streets. After about 20 minutes of searching the streets we saw something. It was Bella. She was curled up on the ground naked._ Oh god how could I let this happen to her. _Her clothes were torn apart and thrown everywhere, she had tears rolling down her face and it looked as if she was unconscious.

"OMG Bella!" we raced over towards her, she was freezing and her lips were purple. Jessica pulled out her cell phone. "Who are you calling Jessica?"

"Well first I'm calling the cops. Second I'm calling her dad." She was completely in control. It was as if she knew exactly what to do. "Hello, I need an ambulance down at 14th street in Port Angeles. My friend was raped and she is unconscious." She quickly pressed the off button and dialed another number. "Hello, is this Chief Swan? This is Jessica, something happened to Bella. We are on 14th street in Port Angeles. The cops and an ambulance are on their way so please hurry." She shut the phone and checked on Bella. Bella slowly opened her eyes.

**Bella's POV**

I woke up to see Angela and Jessica, My body was aching all over and I was shivering. "Bella are you there? Can you here us?" it was Angela's soft voice talking to me. I looked down to find that all my clothes were gone and I was on a dark street. It all came back to me.

I remembered the 4 men who had surrounded me and attacked me. They were trying to take my clothes off and I blacked out. Tears were rolling off my face.

"What…what happened?" I was stuttering from the cold. The warm salty tears fell onto my lips and trickled down my throat. I heard sirens and started to panic. "Where am I?"

An ambulance pulled up next to us. Two paramedics jump out. One was a large man he touched my neck. I assume he was checking my pulse. The other was a slim woman with a small face. She placed her hands behind my back and slowly lifted me up. "The police said you reported that she was raped." His voice scared me I started to scream.

His voice reminded me of the large man in the group. The other paramedic wrapped me in a blanket. "Its ok hun nothing is going to hurt you now." She gave me a reassuring smile. I tried to smile back but the pain was too great. My inner thighs were throbbing and my chest was aching. I wanted to die at that moment. The two of them picked me up and placed me on a stretcher. A few squad cars pulled up. Three police officers were questioning Jessica and Angela.

A detective in a blue suit was writing down in a notepad. I was sitting on the stretcher wrapped in a blanket. "Hello Miss. Swan, I am Detective Stanley. Can you tell me what happened here tonight?" I opened my mouth to speak when I saw it. A silver Volvo pulled into the street. I looked at the car and no other than Edward Cullen was sitting in the front.

**AN: ok it's a cliffy I know, I actually hate the story, but w/e, if you want more review if you don't then oh well. There will be more of Edward in the next chapter.**

**Bye **


	2. Vote

**OK here is what's up. I have my other story last day. I can either write a new chapter for that and have it up by Sunday or… I can write a new chapter for Scarred and have it up tonight or tomorrow morning.**

**Please review and cast in your vote**

**Review with the letter a for last day and b for scarred**

**A:Last day**

**B:Scarred**


	3. waking up in the hospital

**AN ok I know I'm a little late but my computer crashed and we had to reinstall Microsoft word and all that jazz. It was horrible. Well I'm writing the next chapter right now so review plz even though its bad lol.**

**Bella's POV**

My mind started to race. Edward couldn't see me like this. I was a mess; my hair was tangled and filled with dirt from the cold street. My eyes were puffy and red from crying, and I was in a towel. He was next to me in a second. I wanted to hide in a dark corner and never come out.

"Bella, what happened to you?" His eyes were a deep black. He had a sad look on his face that would make anyone want to cry.

"Excuse me sir, but I have to ask you to leave until we are finished. I would like to ask Bella a few questions." It was Stanley. Edward turned to his and nodded his head. He slowly walked away, looking at me once more before stepping into his Volvo. He raced off away from the street. Stanley turned towards me and held his notebook up.

"Can you explain to me in detail what happened to you today? Any details will help." He gave me a reassuring smile trying to make me feel comfortable. I cleared my throat and began to speak.

"Um… I was walking to that small bookstore a few blocks away. My friends Angela and Jessica went down to the bay. When I got to the bookstore, I saw that it wasn't my style. I decided to walk farther down the street to look for another one."

I paused. _His_ face came to me. I could hear the terrifying laughter ringing in my ears. It all felt too real. My body started to shake, and the next thing I knew I was screaming at full volume.

"Get her to the hospital!" Stanley grabbed my shoulders. "Bella can you hear me?" It was chaos. "What's wrong with her?" Those exact words came from the man with the booming voice before I blacked out. I was kicking, and my fists were flying everywhere. My eyes pinched shut.

The two paramedics from before were strapping me into the stretcher now. They were trying to calm me down, but the visions kept flashing through my head. The horrible laughter was taunting me.

"Bella…Bella. Oh God, what happened?" The voice was familiar to me. It was Charlie.

"Dad, help me!" My eyes shot open and tears were rolling down my face. "Get me out of here. I want to go home!" Charlie kept quiet. His face darkened with sorrow. It was too late. The paramedics loaded me into the ambulance. I was screaming for Charlie. My eyes were watering and I felt something prick my arm. Complete darkness.

7 hours later, the next day

The light was blinding. There was total silence except for the faint beeping sound. When I lifted my arm to shield my eyes, I felt something tug on my arm. I slowly sat up. I looked down to see an IV sticking in my arm. Where am I ,and what am I doing with an IV in my arm?

I heard a door creak open and I turned to see a short stocky man; it was Detective Stanley. I slowly checked back into reality.

"Bella, if you don't remember, you were raped yesterday. I am Detective Stanley, and I need you to tell me what happened today." He gave me stern look. He probably thought I might flip out like I did earlier. I couldn't blame him.

"Um…where did I leave off, before my outburst?"

"You had just left the Spiritual Book Store." He was sitting in a chair next to my bed. I turned to look at my heart monitor.

"Oh…ok. I was walking farther south. There weren't many stores around and it started to get dark. I started to look for a payphone when 4 young men started to follow me. The large one from the group started to talk to me so I turned left on 14th street. Two of the men followed me while the others kept going straight. I walked for about 10 minutes until I ran into the others. They had gone around the block and found me. When the first two caught up they started to harass me. They…started to rip at my clothes. When I went to scream I blacked out. When I woke up Jessica and Angela found me." My eyes watered a little and I was shivering. _Why do they have to keep these hospitals so damn cold?_

"Thank you for your statement. We are sorry to say that we didn't find any fluids while doing your rape kit. That doesn't mean that we won't catch them. It just makes it a lot harder. I'm sorry." He had a fake concerned look on his face. I knew I was just another victim of another rape case. He's probably seen this multiple times before. "I must be going now, Goodbye Bella" he stood from the chair and left. Five seconds after he left Charlie Jessica and Angela came running in.

"Oh Bells, I'm so sorry" Charlie was next to me in a second. He had his arms wrapped around me and he sounded like he was crying.

"Dad, it's alright. It's all over now. I just need some time to heal." I gave him a fake smile. How could I even think I would heal? It was impossible. The memories would haunt me forever. But I had to pretend…for Charlie.

"Bella we should have never left you alone in such a big city." It was Angela. Tears were rolling down her and Jessica's face. "When you didn't call we had no idea what to do. Thank god we found you when we did. How can you ever forgive us?" Her voice cracked. The both of them were sitting on my bed next to Charlie and I.

"Guys, it's not your fault. You guys offered for me to come with you two, but I didn't. This is my entire fault and no one else's. So don't cry over me please." I leaned over to hug them as they dried their tears. "Now all I want is to go home and sleep. So I will see you guys at school tomorrow." **(AN: ok I forgot what day they went so don't kill me. I'll just make it a Wednesday) **we hugged for the last time and they left. Charlie went to the front desk to sign some release forms or whatever. My eyes felt heavy. I lay back on the pillow. The door cracked open. It was Edward. **(AN: I thought about leaving it here but I guess ill go a little more C:) **

"Bella, its Edward." He slowly crept through the door. He had sorrow in his eyes like earlier. He was paler now. I was in complete shock never would I have imagined seeing him here. Well I guess I saw him in the street. Why wouldn't he be here? I was speechless. "I just wanted to make sure you were alright, but I guess ill go now that I see you're ok." A small frown spread across his angelic face, and he turned towards the door.

"NO!" I shouted almost too eager. I didn't want him to leave. "You can stay. Please stay for a minute." I listened to how pathetic I sounded, but he came and sat next to me. "I really appreciate you coming here." I realized I was a complete mess. My hair was tangled and I had tear stains on my face. Not even to mention I was in one of the ugliest hospital gowns I've ever seen. My cheeks flushed automatically. It wasn't fair for him to look so stunning while I look like this.

"Ok, I'll stay. Are you sure you are okay? You looked absolutely terrified earlier" I wanted to say I was fine. I really did, but I couldn't. I couldn't lie to him. He was too alluring.

"I…I'm not ok. His face keeps flashing through my head. I want everything to be ok, but it isn't." I could feel more tears falling down my face. Then something cold brushed across my cheekbone. I looked up to see Edward touching my face.

"Bella, I am so sorry about what happened to you, and I am going to do whatever I can to help you." His face twisted in to the perfect crooked smile that I loved. "Everything will be alright, I promise." He leaned down and kissed my forehead softly. That's when Charlie came in the room.

"Bella, we can leave now." He looked at me suspiciously. I could only imagine what was running through his mind. _Who is this boy she's with? Oh god we have to leave._ That made me chuckle a bit

"Ok dad I'm coming." I glanced at Edward once more before I left. "Thank you."

**An: ok next chapter, Edward seeks revenge he he, but does he get it. Read on to find out. Also, bellas first day back at school (ya I know I suck oh well)**


End file.
